


Six Months

by KelseaGrumbles



Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [3]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: The fic is apart of my Tumblr Birthday Celebration fics where I'm letting my followers request fics for me to write!Thank you so much @alyssalauren (on tumblr) for this request! Confession time: I did not romance Colt. Like not even a little bit. I am a die hard Logan stan. BUT! I started reading Colt fics after I finished ROD and omg I fell in love with him. Isn’t that wild? I really hope that I didn’t write him ooc because all I have to go on is how he is in fics lol. Anyways, enjoy!
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973386
Kudos: 1





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:
> 
> 37\. “Lie to me. I don’t care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again.”
> 
> Prompts will be bolded

A poet once said, “absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

But if Colt had to guess, the person who first said those words must have been full of shit.

Because it’s been six months. _Six months_ since he and Ellie last spoke. Six months since he dropped her off at her house after taking down Shaw. Six months since he last held her in his arms. Six _fucking_ months of absolute radio silence.

What did he expect? He was supposed to be laying low, slowly building the Kaneko legacy back up from the ashes. She knew this, of course. So Colt tries to justify her not reaching out because she was looking out for him. Because she cares, actually cares.

_Goddamnit._

~~~~~

Six months.

Six months since Ellie said goodbye. _Six months_ since leaving her past far behind her. Six months without his lips against hers. Six months since she last felt love. Six _fucking_ months of emptiness.

She has his number. The initials c.k with a cactus emoji next to it. It’s saved in her favorites, just under her dad. Even if she didn’t have it saved, she knows all ten digits by heart. She’s stared at his number enough to know the sequence.

But she never calls.

She never calls because she cares. She never calls because she can’t risk it - risk _him_. She never calls because she loves him.

_Fuck_.

~~~~~

It’s winter break for most schools. Colt knows this because there’s an abundance of young, dumb people around town. Hanging out at the bars and clubs that he patronizes. Places where he goes to try and forget.

But now there’s twenty ‘Ellie’s’ in the crowd. Twenty young, attractive girls wearing too little clothing and swaying their hips to the pulsing beat. Twenty college-age girls full of hopes and dreams and shame and regret.

But none of them are Ellie.

So Colt goes home.

~~~~~

She’s going back home. Back to Los Angeles. Back to her father - he’s been trying, she appreciates it. Back to traffic and loud construction and the city skyline.

Back to him.

Her dad begged her to take a flight. “I’ll pay for it, honey. You just need to be at the airport by nine.”

She shook her head even though she knew he couldn’t see her through the phone. “I don’t want to leave my car here,” she said. “Plus I’ll want something to drive around in while I’m there.”

He’s silent for a moment until he finally lets out a ‘fine’ with a sigh. He doesn’t ask where she’s planning on driving once she’s here. She’s thankful.

Tomorrow she’ll finish packing and hit the road. She'll be home in no time.

~~~~~

Colt can feel a shift in the air. It’s not a change in the weather. It’s the feeling of something - someone. It’s strange, he thinks, how in sync they were - they are.

Before he knows it he’s grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the couch and heading out the door. The clouds are dark above but the pavement is dry. And as he hops on his bike - turning to make sure the spare helmet is secured behind him - he heads out into the night.

He knows the road by heart.

He knows his way to her.

~~~~~

“I’m so sorry I have to work, sweetie,” Ellie’s dad says with a frown. 

She assures him it’s fine, not to worry and that she’ll be okay. It’s her first full day back at home since arriving at her dad’s place the night before. It’s almost 10 o’clock when she hugs him goodbye, wishing him a safe night.

And just before she closes the front door behind him, she feels it. The shift. The crackle of energy she has spent the last six months trying to forget for both their sakes.

Her dad is already down the street when she sees it. Dark leather atop white metal and black wheels. When she watches her father’s cruiser pass him, she holds her breath. But when he doesn’t stop she lets it out. 

He’s here.

~~~~~

As soon as the Detective’s car is out of sight, Colt moves. His steps are short and methodical but inside his rabbit heart is beating furiously against his brittle ribcage. He can see her and he knows she sees him. She can’t take her goddamn, beautiful eyes off him. Her hair’s pulled back, up high in a ponytail that he can’t wait to run his fingers through and pull. If they even get that far.

Because it’s been six months and now he’s at her doorway and she’s silent as she stares.

She’s wordless when she steps back and motions for him to come inside. Still quiet when she leads him up to her room. And when she closes the bedroom door behind them, the weight of the silence is deafening.

Colt wastes no time eyeing the room. It’s pretty and warm and definitely Ellie. He never realized he could miss a place he’s never been to.

When she clears her throat, Colt stops his sweeping gaze of the small space, landing directly on her. She seems so small against her bedroom door. Her arms crossed over her chest, blocking the ‘Langston’ lettering of her blue sweater. He wants to rip that damn sweater off. He wants to throw her on the bed and mark her. He wants to make her _his_.

But Colt also wants to run over and hold her. Wrap her in his arms and never let her go again. He wants to run his hand down the column of her spine and kiss her until she’s out of breath. He wants to make love to her. He wants to love her.

He loves her.

“Ellie,” he starts, not sure where his mind is leading his mouth. He’s scared now. Colt Kaneko is scared of little five foot three Ellie Wheeler.

She ducks her head to stare at the ground. His heart stutters in his chest.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

It’s a stupid question. But he’ll humor her with a response. “Because you’re here.”

When she looks back up there are tears welling in her eyes and Colt can’t take it. He takes a step forward but stops immediately when her hand goes up.

“Please,” she begs, her arm going back in to wrap around her body. “I can’t do this.”

Colt can feel the anger seeping through his skin. He can feel the heat flush of his face. He can feel the dread engulfing his mind.

“Six months, Ellie.” He sees her stiffen. “It’s been _six months_.”

Her eyes dart away. “Yeah, and?”

“And?” He’s not going to hold back this time. “I have a phone, ya know. Same number and everything. I... I kept it on.” His shoulders are tense now as he pulls the phone from his pocket. “I risked it. Waiting for you to call.”

When Ellies looks back up her wet eyes are glaring at him. “Yeah, Colt? And what, you didn’t bother to save my number? Phone works both ways, asshole.”

He closes his eyes and throws his head back, letting out a groan in frustration. She’s right. _Of course_ she’s right. Because she’s always right. She’s smart and talented and beautiful and _always right_.

Colt Kaneko doesn't say sorry.

“I know.”

Ellie lets out a huff at his response. “ _You know?_ ”

Colt’s looking at her again now and nods.

That only makes her cry more. “Please.” He doesn’t want to see her beg. Not like this. “Please, Colt. I can’t do this. Please just- just-”

When she doesn’t finish her sentence he steps in - steps closer - and for the first time in six months, they touch. Colt places his hand on her arm, the touch featherlight as the pads of his fingers run up and down.

“El.”

She sniffles, he knows that she tried to hold it in but he hears it. **“Lie to me,”** she begins, tears streaming down her face. **“I don’t care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again.”**

“I can’t.”

She frowns. “You can’t? Or you won’t?”

His hand slips down from her arm to her hip, his thumb rubbing circles against the fabric of her sweater. “I can’t, El.”

The only sounds in the room are the sobs from her throat and the repetitive _clinking_ sound of the chain hitting the light on her ceiling fan. 

Colt Kaneko doesn't say sorry.

But he can show it.

He shows it by pulling her away from the bedroom door and into his arms, wrapping them around her so tight because he doesn’t want her to go. He shows it by running his hand in soothing circles on her back. He shows it when he tilts her chin up and wipes away the tears and the sadness. He shows it when his eyes flit down to her lips then back up to stare at her. And when she doesn’t protest, he shows it by kissing her soft and sweet.

So even though he doesn’t say it, he still asks. “Forgive me?”

And Ellie takes his face in her hands to look in his eyes. He feels vulnerable and lost. The great Colt Kaneko doesn’t do this. He doesn’t feel this way.

But with her, he doesn’t even have a choice.

“I forgive you,” she says and Colt lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “On one condition,” she continues.

Colt’s eyes blow wide. “Yeah?” he asks hesitantly.

“Don’t you _ever_ wait another six months to reach out to me,” she chides with a slight smirk on her lips.

Colt rolls his eyes. “There’s no way in hell that’s happening again, sweetheart.”


End file.
